1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to applicators and more particularly to an applicator for gingival retraction cord used by dentists in conjunction with teeth and gums.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Gingival retraction cord has been in long use by dentists. The gingival retraction cord is used by the dentist by being wrapped around a tooth and then packed into the sulcus by the dentist or dental technician. The cord can be unimpregnated and have the purpose of just locating the gum spaced from the tooth permitting the dentist or dental technician access to the tooth located beneath the gum line. The cord can also be impregnated with an astringent, antiseptic, antibiotic, hemostyptic or other type of solution for the purpose of supplying an ingredient to the sulcus. Gingival retraction cord is commonly used by dentists to retract the gum from the tooth so as to facilitate preparation of a tooth for an impression to create a prosthetic.
The typical procedure for supplying gingival retraction cord to the dentist is by a container that contains a given quantity of the cord. The dentist or dental technician is to open the container, pull out a given length of cord and sever the cord with a knife or scissors. The dentist or dental technician then takes the cord and carefully wraps it around the tooth and while holding the ends of the cord with one hand, takes a tool and packs the retraction cord into the sulcus. One problem with this procedure is that it is time consuming. Also, a substantial length of retraction cord is utilized which is greater than what is actually needed, therefore creating waste. There is a need to design an applicator which facilitates the application of the retraction cord and its insertion within the sulcus.